


The Attractions of Sense

by BookGirlFan



Category: Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: After Margaret is struck by sudden illness, leaving the family finances in dire straits, Elinor accepts Colonel Brandon’s offer of marriage. The offer, though borne of sense, might require more sensibility than either had expected.
Relationships: Colonel Brandon/Elinor Dashwood, Colonel Brandon/Elinor Dashwood/Edward Ferrars, Edward Ferrars/Lucy Steele, Elinor Dashwood & Colonel Brandon, Elinor Dashwood & Marianne Dashwood, Elinor Dashwood/Edward Ferrars, Marianne Dashwood/John Willoughby
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	The Attractions of Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChronicBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicBookworm/gifts).



> I saw this prompt when looking through the letters and couldn't stop myself from writing it! I didn't even ship Elinor/Brandon before this, but now I don't think I could not ship them.

Elinor sat outside Barton Cottage, contemplating the family finances to distract her thoughts from dwelling on Edward and their discussion on her final day at Barton. The news had been most unpleasant, but to think on it further would bring no relief, and the finances desperately needed to be addressed.

Soon after arriving at Barton, Margaret had become quite ill, ill enough that for some days they had thought her very life at stake. They had called the doctor, who had told them she would likely remain ill for some time yet, and would have a long recovery, following that by recommending several expensive medicines that could help ensure that in time she would fully regain her health. 

The Middletons, particularly Sir John, had done what they could to help, lowering the rent and covering the doctor’s expenses, but Mrs Dashwood was loath to accept too much from them, knowing she would never be able to repay it. To that end, Elinor had left Margaret to her mother’s care for the afternoon and escaped outside with the chequebook, searching for whatever merger savings she could eke out from an income already thinly stretched.

Her efforts were interrupted by Colonel Brandon, striding up to her table with the resolute determination of a soldier going off to war. 

“Colonel Brandon!” she greeted him. “I was just doing some work out in the sunshine. Would you like to come in?” 

He declined, instead choosing to sit beside her at her little table. 

She waited in silence for him to speak, but he did not seem inclined to do so. Whatever resolution had brought him here, he now seemed to be reconsidering it. Just as she was about to ask him again if he would like to come in, he asked, “Miss Dashwood, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” 

Caught entirely off guard, she did not know how to respond. “Colonel Brandon, I’m afraid you must be confused. Surely you mean to ask Marianne?” 

He shook his head. “Mr Willoughby has engaged all of your sister’s affections; she has made no secret of the matter, and even if he had not, she has not been inclined to turn them towards me. It is you I am asking, Miss Dashwood, though from your response I believe I may already have my answer.” 

He made to rise, but she held out her hand, imploring him to wait. “I am most flattered by the offer, Colonel, and would not dismiss it so easily.” Elinor paused to consider her words, unwilling to speak rashly on such a serious topic despite the maelstrom of emotions that arose within her at his words. “It is surprise only that provoked my words, as I had not thought you could ever make such an offer towards me. I must inform you, if it is only that your generous heart has been touched by our recent struggles, I cannot accept your offer, though you have my eternal gratitude for making it.”

Brandon gently clasped her hand in one of his, resting their linked hands on the table. “I implore you not to think this offer comes only out of a desire to help in some way with the dire straits your family has found themselves in. If not for my earnest affection for you, and my sincere belief that you would be happy in my household, I would not even consider making such a proposal.” 

Elinor breathed deeply, intent on gathering her emotions before daring to speak. Since their last day at Norland, when Edward had told her of his engagement, she had consigned herself to unhappiness, a state further heightened by Margaret’s sudden illness and the drain it had caused on their finances. To marry Colonel Brandon would provide a relief from both of those burdens, giving her a comfort and security she thought could never be hers, and from a man who, though she did not love, she held in high esteem. 

Of course, she had not loved Edward at first either. Only through much time together had she uncovered his finer qualities, his soft heart and his sweet nature, and grown to love him. Even then, only in their final hours together had he told her of his engagement and she had found the cause of the sudden melancholy that would strike him at times. Edward could never be hers, engaged as he was to a woman she had never met, and although she felt sure that he did hold some affection towards her, she held no hope that would be enough for him to break such a long standing engagement. Brandon had no such engagement, and even though she did not love him now, perhaps with more time together she could grow to love him just as she did Edward. 

Brandon waited patiently for her answer, applying no pressure through words or deeds to rush her towards a decision, although the agony of waiting was clear in the way his posture gradually stiffened as the minutes wore on. Still, he did not speak, and her sudden burst of affection for his consideration finalised her decision. “Yes, Colonel, I accept your offer. I will marry you.” 

***

Sir John and Mrs Jennings, when they heard the news, were absolutely thrilled, with the former congratulating Elinor on having nabbed herself “quite the catch”, and proclaiming to all and sundry the beauty and talent of his young cousin. Mrs Jennings spent most of the evening happily chattering at Elinor about wedding details, dropping in occasional sly hints of Brandon’s wealth and estate. Elinor listened with more interest than usual, eager to discover more about where she would be living, and did her best to ignore Marianne’s searching looks from across the table.

Marianne, as Elinor had known she would, disapproved of the match, blushing at the thought of her sister marrying a man merely for the money he could bring. She could conceive of no other reason for Elinor choosing to marry him, seeing nothing that could possibly be attractive in a man so much older. In a quiet moment, she pleaded with Elinor not to sacrifice her happiness for money, and did not believe Elinor when she told her, “I will be happy with Brandon.” Reluctantly, Marianne accepted that her sister’s feelings for Edward were so much calmer than her own for Willoughby, and though she could not respect Elinor’s choice, she loved her sister no less for making it. 

Mrs Dashwood, though harbouring a similar belief to Marianne in regard to Elinor’s motives, was more willing to accept the potential attractiveness of Colonel Brandon, and with a mother’s keen eye saw his affection for Elinor, an affection Elinor returned. Although she would have wished Elinor to marry only for love, and to not give up a chance of true love with Edward for the security of Brandon, she was grateful that at least her daughter did not seem to be unhappy.

It was only a week after their engagement was announced, on the morning of a planned trip to Whitwell, that Brandon received a mysterious letter that caused him to leave for town with only a brief goodbye to his new fiancée. Elinor, though greatly curious about the contents of the letter, did not feel it her place to ask Brandon about it. Their engagement was, after all, less one of love than it was one of affection, friendship, and circumstance, and so she did not feel she had the right to inquire into Brandon’s affairs. 

Mrs Jennings had no such reservations, and took great pleasure in imparting to Elinor all her suspicions about the letter’s contents and the cause of Brandon’s sudden departure, as well as her own knowledge of Brandon’s past with the mysterious Eliza. She was noticeably surprised at Elinor’s lukewarm response to these revelations, yet Elinor could not bring herself to react any other way. Mrs Jennings’ speculation only increased her curiosity, but she was determined that she would only believe what came from Brandon‘s own lips.

Willoughby’s departure not long after provided a sufficient distraction for Elinor’s curiosity. Marianne was distraught, their mother scarcely less so, and Elinor was occupied with calming the two of them while also keeping Margaret, who had finally started to recover after her long illness, occupied. After so long spent ill, Margaret was restless and frenetic, and Elinor spent many long hours reading to her and encouraging her not to wear herself out too soon.

***

It was on the first walk that Elinor had persuaded Marianne to take since Willoughby’s departure that they encountered the one person that Elinor had least expected or desired to see. 

“Edward! How good to see you!” Marianne exclaimed. Her face lit up for just a moment, before the memory of Elinor’s engagement descended on her and she glanced over at Elinor. 

Elinor felt the weight of her sister’s gaze but refused to acknowledge it. As awkward as the situation may be, she could draw comfort from the fact that neither of them were in the wrong. She no longer had to labour under the uncertainty of his feelings towards her, nor try to persuade her mother and sisters that her affection for him was not so great as they supposed. He was engaged to another woman, and she was engaged to Brandon, and therefore nothing could ever happen. 

Edward smiled at her, dismounting his horse. “Miss Marianne, I only wish I could have come sooner, but I had unavoidable business in town.” He turned to Elinor, but seemed unable to meet her eyes. “Miss Dashwood, I hear that I should congratulate you on your engagement. I know Colonel Brandon by reputation only, but I hope he makes you happy.” 

“I’m sure he will,” Elinor replied, equally flustered. Her feelings for him, she was disappointed to discover, had not faded – if anything, the sight of him after such an absence had made them stronger than ever. 

Elinor invited him up to the cottage as their guest and he accepted, the three of them walking in awkward silence. It was punctuated only occasionally with Elinor’s polite inquiries into the health of himself and his family, and Edward’s brief responses. 

At the cottage, they were met with enthusiasm from Margaret, who had graduated to sitting in the parlour, though was still advised against walking any distance. “Edward!” 

“Miss Margaret.” He bowed in greeting. “I heard you have been unwell.” 

“Yes, but I am getting better. It’s just so boring!” She let her head drop back against the chair. “I want to move, not be always in the house, or worse, my bed.”

Such honesty was enough to break Edward’s reserve, prompting a startled laugh. “I’m sure your sisters are just as keen for you to recover and be able to leave the house again.” 

Both sisters’ expressions concerned that yes, they heartily agreed. Elinor loved both her sisters very much, but between Margaret’s constant moaning to be outside, and Marianne’s raptures over Willoughby, she was missing the comforting presence of Colonel Brandon. She had not realised how much she valued his companionship until he had left. 

If she had hoped Edward’s arrival would provide a reprieve, she was soon disappointed. Throughout his visit he retained a gloominess of spirits that Elinor, from certain remarks he had made, attributed to him coming from the house of his fiancée. She supposed he must be keenly feeling the difficulties of their engagement and the pain of being separated from her, and despite Elinor’s own love for him, she had compassion for the trial he found himself in. 

He had betrayed no confidence with her, and thus she resolved to treat him in such a way as to lift his spirits and remind him that whatever else happened, he would always have a friend in her. Although she could not bring herself to go so far as to talk with him about his engagement, she thought that was perhaps for the best. She still held affection for him, and both her mother and Fanny had believed him to hold some affection for her in return – surely, considering each of them where engaged elsewhere, it was better to avoid temptation and treat him only with the friendliness due to him from their prior acquaintance and the family connection, with no mention of the secret he had shared with her. 

Her efforts must have done some good, as towards the end of his visit, his mood lightened, and he had recovered his spirits enough to tease Marianne about her affection for Willoughby. Cheered by this, Elinor continued in her course of action, and by the time he left, although he was still indecisive on where he would go or what he would do when he left them, he at least seemed happier than when he had arrived. 

***

Barely had Edward left when more visitors had arrived; first the Palmers, on a surprise visit from their home in Cleveland, then soon after they left, the Miss Steeles, previously unknown cousins of Mrs Jennings. Sir John, always keen both to have guests and to share them, invited the Miss Dashwoods up to the park to meet his new guests. Despite their initial refusals, they were eventually persuaded to go, and joined the Middletons, Mrs Jennings, and the Miss Steeles for dinner.

To her surprise, Lucy Steele, the younger of the two sisters, almost immediately attached herself to Elinor, asking her out for a walk in the gardens before supper. They had walked several rotations through the gardens, exchanging such polite niceties as suited two relative strangers, when Lucy said, “You must think me terribly strange, attaching myself to you like this.” 

Elinor politely dissented, though, in fact, she had found it strange. The elder Miss Steele had the kind of insatiable curiosity that may have attached itself to a stranger, particularly one who was to marry a man of fortune such as Colonel Brandon, but the younger Steele seemed more inclined to be embarrassed of her sister’s manners than to imitate them. 

“The truth is, I have heard good report of you, from one who means very much to both of us.” Lucy leaned closer. “In fact, you are the one person who knows exactly how much he means to me.” 

“Oh?” 

“You see, I am engaged to Mr Ferrars.” 

“Mr _Edward_ Ferrars?” 

“The very same.” 

Elinor could not believe her ears. In all the time since Edward had first told her of his secret engagement, she had tried many times to imagine the woman who had so captured a young Edward’s heart, and with such success that their engagement had lasted years with little hope of a successful conclusion. That Lucy Steele, with her lack of education, ingratiating manner, and want of delicacy, should be that woman, was near unthinkable. Yes, she had some beauty, and her mind was quick, though ill-informed, but those virtues alone did not seem to be enough to explain their engagement. 

Lucy watched her, saying with a coquettish smile, “With your own engagement, you must think very little of my attaching myself to a man with such little fortune of his own, but I confess, I love him too much to even think about money.” 

Elinor made some slight remark, enough to hopefully alleviate any suspicion Lucy had that Elinor still held feelings for Edward, but did not pursue the conversation further. Having already heard the details of their engagement from Edward, she had no particular desire to further a friendship between herself and Lucy. Lucy had clearly noticed Edward’s regard for her – her confiding of their secret engagement could only have come from a desire to make clear to Elinor that there could be no hope for herself and Edward. If not for Elinor’s own engagement, her efforts likely would have extended further. As it was, when Elinor made no further inquiries on the subject, and gave only polite niceties when Lucy raised it herself, the topic soon became one left unremarked between them. 

Elinor was grateful for the reprieve. Her feelings on Edward were already confused, as she still loved him as strongly as ever, and that love had now mixed with compassion and pity for the future she saw for him. While she had not known his future wife, she could have hoped for him to be happy with her, that she would possess all the sense and graces needed to make his married life a pleasant one – now that she had met Lucy, she knew that only his honour and sense of duty could hold him to his engagement with a girl so clearly unsuited for him. 

Her own engagement to Brandon was a common topic of conversation, with many remarks of surprise from Mrs Jennings and Sir John on him staying away so long. Neither of them could believe he would delay his wedding plans so long, and when Mrs Jennings asked Elinor and Marianne to come with her to London, with the stated goal of reuniting the lovers, Elinor could not disagree.

For her own part, she had been writing Brandon often, her feelings growing more with the tenderness and good heart each letter revealed in him, and she was eager for them to be reunited. She had not asked him why he had left Barton so suddenly, and he had been silent on the matter. Instead they had discussed books, art, music, the sights of London, each topic increasing their knowledge of and affection for each other. If not for the continuing mystery of the state of affairs between her sister and Willoughby, and her own continuing feelings for Edward, she would have been perfectly happy. 

***

The very day that they arrived in London, Colonel Brandon arrived at Mrs Jennings’ house to greet them. Marianne, bitterly disappointed that he was not Willoughby, fled the room without a word, leaving Elinor and Brandon alone together for the first time since he had left Barton. 

They exchanged pleasantries, then a silence fell. It was broken when Brandon said, “I am sure you must be curious about the letter that took me from Barton so soon after our engagement. I assure you, I would not have left for anything less than a matter of highest importance.” 

“I never believed any less of you. Although I must confess to being curious what could have inspired such haste, I would not ask you to share anything you did not wish to.” 

“It is not a matter of wishing. The matter involves more than just myself, and I do not want to harm your opinion of one who may someday be a relative.” 

Thoroughly confused, Elinor did not say a word. 

Finally, Brandon said, “To explain would require me to give some account of myself, which, for your sake, I will keep short. You may remember a conversation we had one night at Barton, where I alluded to a woman I had once known, one much like your sister.” 

“I do.” The conversation had been only brief, but had left her with a sense of mystery around the colonel that she had been unable to forget. 

“Her name was Eliza, and like Marianne, she was of a tender and spirited disposition, with strong sensibilities. My father was her guardian, and as we were close in age, we grew up playmates. I loved her for as long as I can remember, and a remnant of that love was what inspired my initial affection for your sister, as you must have noted.” 

“I knew you were enamoured with her,” Elinor said cautiously. She had known even then that it was a hopeless cause, as Marianne was wholly enraptured with Willoughby. 

“I was then, but no longer,” Brandon assured her. “I only wish that she will find happiness, even if Willoughby is the one to bring it.” Once he was satisfied that Elinor had accepted his assurances, he continued on. “At seventeen, Eliza was married to my brother, though he did not love her. She had a great fortune, which my father desired to make use of, and thus he misused his office as guardian to ensure it. Her unhappiness was so great, and our love so strong, that we planned to elope to Scotland, but the plot was discovered the very night we were to leave. She was locked in the house, and I was banished to the house of a far off cousin. I thought it would be better not to disrupt her life further, and enlisted with a regiment heading to the East Indies. The shock her marriage gave me was nothing compared to that of her divorce two years later–“ He broke off, clearly distraught at what had transpired despite the many years distance. Standing, he walked about the room in agitation, before returning to Elinor’s side. 

Elinor laid a hand over his, and he held it to his mouth, kissing it tenderly, before returning to his story with her hand still clasped in his. “It was nearly three years later when I arrived back in England. I sought her, but she was not to be found, having left her first seducer only to slide deeper into misfortune. Even the little fortune she had had been signed over into another’s keeping. Only after six months of searching did I find her, dying in a poorhouse. I found comfortable lodgings for her, surrounded her with attendants to keep her comfortable for her last few weeks, and visited her every day until she passed.” 

He wiped his eyes, and Elinor was touched at his depth of emotion for the young woman he had once loved. She had known he had a kind heart, but such emotion spoke to a depth of feeling she had not previously seen in him. 

“You must wonder what relevance this has to the letter I received at Barton all those months ago. I do not mean to cause you harm – this unfortunate tale is necessary for you to understand why I left in such a hurry that day. You see, Eliza had a daughter, also called Eliza, the child of the first man who had led her astray, and on her death she had entrusted that daughter to my keeping. Having no home of my own, I placed her at school, and when Delaford passed to me, she visited me there. Last February, I allowed her to visit Bath with one of her friends, and while there, she disappeared. The friend would tell me nothing, and for eight months, I could only imagine what had happened to my Eliza.” 

“The letter!” Elinor cried. She squeezed his hand. “It was news on Eliza. Of course you had to leave.” 

“I would not have left so soon after our engagement for any other reason. As you have so rightly guessed, the letter came from Eliza, informing me of her location and that she had been cruelly used by–“ he hesitated, then continued “–a man, one who had promised to return but instead abandoned her with no friends, no home, no knowledge of his address! And so now you know all, and I trust it will not travel beyond this room.” 

“Of course.” His trust in her warmed her, and nothing could entice her to break such a confidence. “What happened to Eliza?” 

“After her lying in, I had her removed to the countryside. She is there with the child now.” Although his countenance still showed the effects of the strong emotion he had undergone, he was clearly more settled now the story had been shared, no longer showing the same restlessness that he had to begin with. 

“Thank you, for your trust in me.” 

“You will be my wife. If there is anything you wish to know about me, you need only ask.” He looked steadfastly at her. “I want you to be happy, Elinor.” 

She smiled at him. “I am happy.” 

***

In the following days, Colonel Brandon was a great support to Elinor. He visited daily, and though Marianne often bewailed the length of his visits, Elinor enjoyed spending hours talking with him on all subjects, continuing discussions begun through their correspondence, and finding the feelings he had inspired by his letters were equally present being with him in person. Her love for him was not the same as the love she felt for Edward, and indeed, her love for Edward had still not faded away, but she truly did love him, enough that even Mrs Jennings’ teasing comments could not decrease her happiness. 

In one respect, Elinor was grateful for Mrs Jennings’ preoccupation with her upcoming marriage to Colonel Brandon, as it meant Marianne’s ongoing distress over Willoughby had gone mostly unremarked. Each day she was in a frenzy of agitation, waiting for a letter or a visit from him, only to be met with disappointment. Elinor discussed the situation with Brandon, but he could not offer her any further counsel than to echo her own resolution to persuade Marianne to talk, if not with her, than with their mother. 

When Marianne finally saw Willoughby, at a party they had attended with Lady Middleton, the situation only worsened, and his letter the following morning exacerbated her despair further. Elinor could not believe his callousness, his denial that anything had ever existed between himself and her sister. Whatever her doubts as to their engagement, she had never doubted that he felt some regard toward her sister, and that regard was eagerly returned. His behaviour since the party was reprehensible, a denial of all good feeling, and left Elinor shocked with the callous disregard his letter showed towards Marianne. 

The day the letter arrived, Colonel Brandon came to visit as always, and Elinor confided in him her worries over Marianne, particularly Marianne’s continued attempts to justify his behaviour. 

Brandon listened, his expression grave, then said, “I had hoped that Willoughby would prove true, yet as he has not, there is one comfort I may be able to offer your sister. When I told you of Eliza, I did not share the name of the man who had abandoned her, not wanting to harshen your opinion against one who, I thought, would soon become a brother.” 

Elinor’s hand flew to her mouth. “Willoughby,” she whispered. 

Brandon gave her a jerky nod. 

She closed her eyes, taking a moment to digest that news, then nodded in return. “I will tell Marianne.” 

***

In light of her new knowledge of Willoughby’s character, Marianne seemed to have decided that Brandon was much more worthy than she had thought at first, and, for her sister’s sake if not her own, she would tolerate his company. No longer did she flee the room when he came for his daily visit - rather, she would greet him and sit with him and Elinor in the parlour for as much as ten minutes before excusing herself to her room and returning to her misery. 

Elinor appreciated this small improvement, and hoped it was a sign of Marianne’s returning spirits. However, the following days gave no further hope for Marianne’s recovery. She barely left her room, rereading Willoughby’s letter over and over, each time bringing a fresh spurt of misery. Only after Willoughby was married and left town would she even agree to leave the house, and then she cared not where she went, following numbly after Elinor while her thoughts remained on her grief. 

The only event to bring her even slightly to life was an invitation issued by their brother John, asking them to come to dinner at his house now that he and his wife had arrived in town. John had met Elinor in town, immediately congratulating her for making a fine match, with an unsubtle mention of Edward’s prospective engagement to the Hon. Miss Morton. Accompanying Elinor back to Mrs Jennings’ residence, he had been introduced to her, and extended his dinner invitation to her, as well as to Colonel Brandon, who had been visiting at the time. 

Seeing her brother and his wife would not have been enough to draw Marianne from her melancholy, but the possibility of seeing Edward, who she still believed was Elinor’s true love, was much more enticing. Even if she had been disappointed in love, she seemed to think, there was no reason Elinor should be as well. The financial situation at home had been temporarily eased by two people being absent, and so Elinor did not need to settle. Elinor did her best to disabuse Marianne of the notion she was marrying Brandon for his money, but, still in love with Edward, and unable to share the true reason she could not marry him, her efforts were in vain. She could not convince Marianne that she did truly love Brandon, and even in her own mind was confused by her continuing affection for both men. 

Unlike Marianne, Elinor knew that Edward would not be present, courtesy of Lucy. She therefore had no expectation for pleasure at the dinner apart from being with Brandon, always a pleasure, and the opportunity to appease her curiosity in regard to Mrs Ferrars. That event, which once she would have viewed with dread anticipation, could hold nothing but curiosity for her now. She had no expectations of ever marrying Edward, and though she still loved him, her love for Brandon had now grown to equal measure, so that even if the opportunity to marry Edward arose she could not take it, as she would necessarily lose Brandon. 

In that respect she was fortunate, as meeting Mrs Ferrars persuaded her that she did not want her as a mother-in-law. Elinor could only imagine, given the change in Mrs John Dashwood’s behaviour, how much more unpleasant both Mrs Dashwood and Mrs Ferrars would have been if Elinor had not been already engaged to Colonel Brandon, and therefore her regard for Edward had been deemed more dangerous to his prospects than it could be in her current circumstances. 

Even knowing of her engagement, while John was filled with effusive praise towards herself and the Colonel, congratulating them both on the match and promising that after their marriage he would be one of the first visitors to Delaford, his wife and mother-in-law offered only the briefest civilities. To Elinor’s amusement, the Miss Steeles received far more of their attention and praise, particularly Lucy. They favoured her even above her sister, and far more than either of the Miss Dashwoods. Even knowing her future prospects as Mrs Brandon, and the estate she would hold, was not enough to erase her crime in daring to have once held hopes of marrying Edward.

As much as it pained Elinor to imagine Edward marrying Lucy Steele, she could not help but be amused knowing that Fanny and Mrs Ferrars were snubbing her for even thinking Edward might hold affection for her, yet showing such favour to the one woman who had more claim on Edward than herself. It was a small amusement, and one she could not share, but it was enough to sustain her the rest of that night, and any occasion Lucy later tried to talk of it – at least until the public revelation of the engagement proved all Elinor’s secret expectations true. 

***

The news of Lucy and Edward’s engagement produced strong reactions from anyone even peripherally connected, but no reaction mattered more to Elinor than that of Marianne. It was Marianne she had most regretted keeping this secret from, despite knowing herself to be bound by the necessity of it. Through her grief over Willoughby, she had held Edward up as the standard of honour, and now Elinor feared that idealistic impression would be torn away, reducing Marianne back to her first paroxysms of grief. 

At first, Elinor’s worst fears proved true. Marianne was distraught, brought to fresh grief by Edward’s perceived betrayal of her sister. Elinor had loved him, of that she was sure; in telling Marianne of the engagement, Elinor had not been able to hide how deeply it had affected her. Her mind immediately made a comparison with herself and Willoughby, how he had welcomed her every sign of attachment to him yet had no intentions of answering that attachment.

Elinor’s most effective consolation for Marianne came from the reminder that, despite Marianne and her mother’s hopes, Edward had never proposed, knowing himself to already be engaged. Unlike Willoughby, Edward had in fact acted with the highest honour in revealing his engagement to Elinor, rather than letting her believe her affection toward him could be returned. 

This consolation, while it did redeem Edward in Marianne’s eyes from all but the charge of foolishness in ever becoming engaged to Lucy, also opened Marianne’s eyes to the unfairness of the criticisms she had laid on her sister for accepting Brandon’s engagement. Knowing now, as Elinor had long known, that Edward was already engaged, and being more familiar with Brandon’s character and his love for her sister than she had been at the time, she lamented that she had ever voiced opposition to the match. 

***

That afternoon, Brandon arrived on his daily visit, having clearly heard the news of the engagement. After spending several minutes listening to Mrs Jennings’ impassioned speech on Edward’s virtue in not relenting his engagement, and Lucy’s bravery in bearing her distress over it all coming out in such a way so well – sentiments Elinor had to sit through, as she could not reveal, even to her sister, why they troubled her – Marianne redirected the conversation by taking up the pianoforte. 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Brandon drew Elinor aside; not, as Mrs Jennings supposed, to whisper the sort of sweet nothings lovers so enjoy exchanging, but to ask for her assistance in quite a different matter. 

“As I’m sure you can understand, I have great sympathy for Mr Ferrars, being cast off by his family for an undesirable engagement,” he began, speaking low so as not to be overheard. “It speaks well to his character that he is willing to stand by Miss Steele even through such difficulties, as many lesser men would have given her up. He is not a man with whom one can be intimately acquainted in a short time, yet from what I have seen of him I would wish him well for his own sake, and as a friend of yours, I wish it still more.” Here he bestowed her with such a look as left no doubt as to his feelings towards her. “Would you be so good as to tell him that the living at Delaford, as I have been informed by this day’s post, is vacant, and I am offering it to him? It is but a small one, and though capable of improvements, they would not lift it much, yet if he wishes to accept it, it is his.” 

The thought of giving Edward the one thing he would need for him to marry, and then the necessity of seeing Edward every day with Lucy as his wife, was unspeakably painful for her, yet, for love of him, she found within herself happiness that he would not be left entirely destitute by the loss of his family’s esteem. Even more, Brandon’s generosity in granting such a gift touched her heart, and she loved him more than ever for it. Such a tangle of emotions caused her to spend several moments in silence, long enough that Brandon had already opened his mouth to inquire if she was well, when she finally spoke.

“Edward has been an excellent friend to me, particularly in the times after my father died,” Elinor said, struggling to keep her composure. “He told me of his engagement when I left Norland, and I know it has been a struggle for him, keeping the secret from his family. I am sure he will be very grateful for your generous offer, yet would you not wish to make it yourself?” 

“As your friend, and as family to your brother, I believe the offer would be better coming from you.” 

She reached out to him, part in reassurance, part to avoid a duty that could only be painful to her. “When we are married, he will be your relation also, and I hope he will be your friend. I would not take from you the opportunity to offer a gift he must value so highly. Please, make the offer yourself, and I hope in time he will prove as much a friend to you as he has always been to me.” For just a moment, her mind flickered to the happy thought of Brandon and Edward holding the same love for each other as she did towards both of them, and how easily a living in the estate could turn into an understanding that suited all three of them. How happy they could be!

Her reason prevailed. She had no reason to believe such affection could exist between them, and even then, the difficulties would be much greater than she had allowed herself to believe.

“If I had not already held Mr Ferrars in the highest regard from his own character and fortitude, your esteem would lift him there.” He kissed her cheek. “As you request, I will offer the living to him myself. I only wish I could do more to assist him, as the living is only small, not two hundred pounds a year.” 

She assured him that even such a small income would be a benefit for Edward, and, the question of when Brandon would be able to impart the news soon settled, their discussion turned to other matters, chiefly the ever present concern of setting a date for their wedding. Both were content to wait until Elinor’s mother could attend, with Elinor holding the additional hope that waiting would give Marianne time to come to terms with Willoughby’s marriage. In such pleasant discussion they passed the rest of the afternoon. 

***

The next day, Elinor was informed that Edward had accepted the living by none less than the man himself, arriving at Mrs Jennings’ residence for the express purpose of thanking Elinor for her generosity, as he was sure it must have come from her. 

“I assure you, the gift came entirely from Colonel Brandon, and was due to his discernment of your fine character. I had no influence. Perhaps he may have had some greater pleasure in giving it to one I count as a friend – indeed, I know he did – but that influence was negligible compared to that of your own quality.” 

His face fell. “I see. It was entirely the Colonel’s idea?” 

She nodded her assent, unsure what to make of his deepened gloom. She knew he did not love his fiancée, and perhaps was not enthused at the prospect of marrying her sooner than he would have otherwise supposed, but that did not account for his unhappiness at finding the living had come only from Brandon, and not from her. Did he still hold feelings for her, just as she did for him?

“Then I must see him and thank him again for his generosity.” He swept up his hat and turned to leave, pausing by the door to add, “And congratulate him for winning the affections of a most wonderful woman.” 

***

That was the last conversation to pass between them for many months. Through their removal to Cleveland, Marianne’s sudden illness, the reappearance of Willoughby, and their eventual return to Barton, Elinor heard nothing from Edward. Even the news of the marriage of Mr Ferrars and Miss Lucy Steele came from Thomas rather than Edward himself. 

Her pain at this news knew no bounds. Although she had already known him lost to her, and foresaw her future happiness with Brandon, the finality of his marriage left her white with shock and grief, without even Brandon to comfort her. He was still at Delaford, preparing for their wedding – which they had finally settled would happen in six weeks time – leaving Elinor to her mother and Marianne’s well-meaning but nevertheless painful reassurances, founded too heavily on the assumption that Brandon had entirely replaced Edward in her affections for them to offer any relief. 

Elinor did not hear from Edward again until the day he arrived at Barton Cottage, at first, she mistook the figure riding up on horseback for Colonel Brandon, returning from Delaford a day before he was expected. A moment’s further observation showed he had not Brandon’s height, nor his posture, and she recognised the figure as Edward. 

They waited in silence for him to enter. Elinor could not speak, unable to honestly wish him joy with Lucy yet not knowing what else to say. When Edward came in, he looked hardly less distressed, clearly aware that he did not deserve the affectionate greeting he had once enjoyed. 

Mrs Dashwood, sensing her daughter’s distress and following what she believed to be Elinor’s wishes, welcomed him with all the warmth she could muster, wishing him joy on his recent marriage. 

He looked confused, his fingers fiddling absently with the button of his coat. “Marriage? I– who is married?” 

“You, of course! The younger Miss Steele, as she was, now Mrs Edward Ferrars.” 

“Mrs Robert Ferrars,” he corrected. 

“Mrs Robert Ferrars?” Mrs Dashwood’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“Yes. Perhaps you did not hear – my brother – you mean Mrs Robert Ferrars, the former Miss Lucy Steele.”

Elinor finally spoke, keeping her voice even only through great effort. “Then – she did not marry you?” 

He smiled, his fingers stilling. “No. I am unmarried.” 

Elinor burst into tears. Her family, sensing the sensitivity of the moment, left the room, while Edward hurried to kneel at her side. 

“Elinor, are you unhappy to hear such news? I had not dared to hope you may be pleased, or that you would return the affections I have long held for you – those are held by the colonel, I’m sure, and he richly deserves them – but I would never wish to have brought you pain.” 

“Not pain, but joy,” Elinor cried. “I have been in torment since I heard of your marriage, thinking that you were doomed to unhappiness, forever bound to one you could not and did not love.” Unable, in her current state, to restrain herself further, she continued, “I love you, Edward, no less than I love Brandon. I could not bear you to be unhappy!” 

“To know you love me still gives me more happiness than I could ever deserve! But what about the colonel? Would you - Does he-”

In the ensuing conversation, Elinor was given to understand, through certain inferences on Edward’s part, that he also held some feelings towards Brandon, and would not be opposed to the three of them coming to some arrangement. Given the delicacy of the situation, she elected to be the one to raise the possibility with Brandon – Edward would be at greater risk if such feelings were to be made known, while the most she risked was a broken engagement. As painful as that would be, she had faith in her ability to overcome it – she had once thought Edward lost to her forever, and despite the torment that had caused her, she had not faltered. Though the risk was great, the reward would perhaps be even greater.

Her opportunity came that very afternoon, when Brandon returned at last from Delaford. Edward, knowing her designs, brought her family out with him for a walk, leaving the couple alone in the parlour. 

After so long, it was a relief to Elinor to finally be able to speak to Brandon of all that had occurred between herself, Lucy, and Edward. With Marianne, she had held back, due to Marianne’s weakened state as well as her own disinclination to let Marianne believe she was anything less than entirely in love with Colonel Brandon. She had no such reserve with Brandon, hiding nothing of her love for either Edward or himself, even if not naming it in such words. 

As she talked, he listened patiently – at times changing expression, or comforting her when she broke off, overwhelmed with remembered emotion – but never leaving her alone. When she was finished, finally he spoke. “I know that when we began this engagement, it was borne of a deep affection, but not yet love. My own feelings notwithstanding, do you love Mr Ferrars?” 

She could have only one answer. “Yes.” 

He immediately stood. “I will not stand in your way. You may consider our engagement broken, and I wish you every happiness with him.” 

“Brandon, you misunderstand. I may love Edward, but I love you as well–“ she hesitated, then added, “and so does he.” 

He looked at her in shock for a moment, then said, almost too low for her to hear, “Pardon me, Elinor, I must have misheard you.” 

“You did not mishear me.” She stood as well, voice growing stronger as they faced each other from across the room. “I love him, and I love you. He loves me, and he loves you.” Her voice softened again. “The only question is as to your own feelings.” 

When he spoke, he spoke haltingly, at times stopping and seeming to question his own words before setting forth again. “When I asked you to marry me, I did not – that is, I knew that in time, I could easily grow to love you. In time – much less time than I had ever imagined – I could no longer imagine living my life without you. As for Mr Ferrars – before we even met, your regard for him had already granted him my highest esteem. His conduct in regard to his engagement raised my regard for him still higher. Even though my slight acquaintance with Miss Steele made me question his sense, I could not help but admire his character. Now, knowing him better – that is to say, after the time we have spent together – Elinor, I have never loved anyone as I do the two of you.” 

Abandoning her customary propriety, Elinor flung her arms around him, her tears of relief and joy sinking into his coat. 

***

When Edward returned, they shared the news with him, and Elinor was delighted to see for the first time the mutual affection between Brandon and Edward, a match for her own feelings towards each of them. All three of them were settled at Delaford by Michaelmas, just as Mrs Jenings had once predicted for Edward and Lucy, and perfectly happy there together. As Elinor had foreseen, there were difficulties, more than she had imagined, yet none were insurmountable. 

John and Fanny, as promised, visited Barton not long after the wedding - despite John’s promises, Elinor was not surprised when there were no further visits. Edward’s mother, though she eventually forgave him for his engagement, did not restore to him the affection granted to Robert and Lucy, but Edward did not mind, as he was much happier in his new situation. The Dashwoods well made up for her lack, as they visited from Barton often, with a season rarely passing without the Middleton’s borrowed carriage arriving at the Delaford estate. 

As much as Elinor loved her family, her favourite times were those times when they had no guests, and she could spend as much time as she wanted with the two men she loved most.


End file.
